pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Toon
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof on Don Bluth's 1982 classic "The Secret of NIMH" Cast: *Mrs. Brisby - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Brisby's Help - Ultraman 80 *Jeremy - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Nicodemus - Ultra of Father (Ultraman Ace) *Mr. Ages - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Auntie Shrew - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *The Great Owl - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Justin - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Justin's Transfomation - Ultraman Taro *Jenner - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Jenner's Transformation - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Sullivan - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Teresa Brisby - Marie (The Aristocats) *Martin Brisby - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Cynthia Brisby - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Timmy Brisby - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Edith Fitzgibbons - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Pinocchio (1940) *Dragon the Cat - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Miss Right - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) *Jonathan Brisby - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Brutus - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rats of Nimh - Various Alley Cats Scenes: * The Secret of Toon Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles * The Secret of Toon Part 2 - Duchess Visits Edmond Asking For Medicine * The Secret of Toon Part 3 - Duchess Meets Pauley/Crescent Attacks * The Secret of Toon Part 4 - Aquaintance/Pauley's Potential * The Secret of Toon Part 5 - Auntie Pearl Pureheart/"Flying Dreams" * The Secret of Toon Part 6 - Moving Day * The Secret of Toon Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great King Dark * The Secret of Toon Part 8 - Helpful Pauley * The Secret of Toon Part 9 - Exploration/Cat R. Waul Chases Duchess Away * The Secret of Toon Part 10 - Meet Thomas O'Malley/The Great Council Meeting * The Secret of Toon Part 11 - Pauley Gets All Tied Up * The Secret of Toon Part 12 - Ultra of Father/The Story of NIMH * The Secret of Toon Part 13 - The Rose/Grinder's Plan * The Secret of Toon Part 14 - The Plan/Duchess Volunteers * The Secret of Toon Part 15 - Pauley's Mission * The Secret of Toon Part 16 - Drugging Crescent/Captured/Duchess vs Crescent * The Secret of Toon Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Duchess' House * The Secret of Toon Part 18 - Duchess' Escape/Grinder Takes Over * The Secret of Toon Part 19 - Bonkers vs Cat R. Waul * The Secret of Toon Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Rose's Power * The Secret of Toon Part 21 - New Power/Pauley Finds Laa Laa * The Secret of Toon Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Lulu Caty (2010) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * Jungle Emperor Leo: The Movie (1997) * Bonkers (1993) * Return of Ultraman (1971) * Ultraman Ace (1972) * Ultraman Story (1984) * Rock-A-Doodle (1992) * Mighty Mouse's Playhouse (1962) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) * Mighty Mouse in: The Great Space Chase (1982) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) * Ultraman 80 (1981) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1992) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) * Hanuman and the Five Riders (1975) * Ultraman Taro (1973) * Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (2004) * The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army (1979) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Aladdin (1992) * Pinocchio (1940) * Teletubbies (1997) * Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974) Cast: Duchess in Disneyland.jpg|Duchess as Mrs. Brisby Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Jeremy Ultraman jack (s).jpg|Ultraman Jack as Himself Ultra of Father.jpg|Ultra of Father as Nicodemus Muruchi-Heat-Ray.jpg|Muruchi as Itself Edmond 1.jpg|Edmond as Mr. Ages Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Auntie Shrew Crescent.jpg|Crescent as Dragon the Cat Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Justin Cat R. Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Jenner Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Sullivan X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as The Great Owl Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Teresa Toulouse-aristocats-8.81.jpg|Toulouse as Martin Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Cynithia Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz as Timmy Brisby Aladdin.jpeg|Aladdin as Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Edith Fitzgibbons Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio (1940) as Billy Fitzgibbons Laa Laa.jpg|Laa Laa as Miss Right Ultraman 80 Tsuburaya.jpg|Ultraman 80 as itself Tyrant.png|Tyrant as Jenner's Transformation Ultraman Taro Tsuburaya.jpg|Ultraman Taro as Justin's Transformation Thomas O'Malley in Toei.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Jonathan Brisby (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Vhs